1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller frame and a stroller therewith, and more specifically, to a stroller frame and a stroller therewith capable of being folded easily and with simple structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For parents, a stroller is a convenient and common device for carrying and taking care of a baby, without holding the baby in the arms. However, the conventional stroller incapable of being folded occupies space, especially within a small room, which results in inconvenience to the user. Hence, there is a need to design a foldable stroller to solve above problems.